Newcomer
by xxedwardcullenloverxx
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by someone new in Forks. Will she be rescued? And how far will the intruder go to be with Bella? R&R!
1. Breakup

BPV 

**I was awakened by the gentle touch of Edward's lips on mine. My personal alarm clock.**

**"Good morning, love." He cooed, dazzling me. I smiled dreamily, still being half asleep. **

**"It's time to go to school…" He was hinting at me to get my butt up. I laughed and grabbed my towel along with my outfit for today. Holding up a finger, I sang, "Human minute!"**

**"Okay, well hurry up this time, you always take four hours to get ready." Edward snapped, but he was grinning. The perfect Greek God plopped down on my bed, his legs stretched out, hands folded casually behind his head. He was already dressed in a simple blue button down shirt with a pair of jeans. Whatever he wore, he always seemed like he was modeling it. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth with my mint toothbrush and showered. I struggled into my jean mini and fell flat on my face.**

**"Ow!" I squealed.**

**"Everything okay in there?" Edward's voice was a mixture of concern and amusement.**

**"Yeah…" I muttered and managed to button up my skirt and walked out the door.**

**"No way." Edward said, disapproval in his voice. "You're going to attract 90 of the male population wearing that skirt, you already attract 75."**

**"Alice bought it for me…" I whined, but Edward made me choose another outfit.**

**"Fine!" I humphed then found the perfect thing in my closet. I smiled. I was going to surprise him. I ran into the bathroom again and pulled on a baby blue dress that reached my knees, it was made out of lightweight material. I then curled my hair and put on a touch of make up and a silver necklace to adorn my neckline. I was ready. I presented myself to Edward who walked quickly to me and kissed my neck.**

**"You're beautiful…" He murmured. After breakfast, Edward drove me to school, our fingers entwined the whole time. School passed in a blur and it was finally lunchtime. Edward bought me a slice of pizza and an apple and I sat down with the rest of the Cullen's.**

**"Hey Bella!" Everyone greeted me enthusiastically except for Rosalie who at least didn't cut her eyes at me. Oh well, it's a step. I shrugged.**

**"Let me introduce you to a new…" Emmett glanced around and lowered his voice "…vampire at school. His name is Derek." I smiled politely at the dazzling boy who sat in front of me and he flashed me a beautiful white smile. During the whole lunchtime, Derek kept staring at me and also began to tease and flirt with me. I laughed at his playful behavior, unaware of Edward's hand tight around my waist. Finally, he dragged me away. **

**"What is it Edward? Do we have to leave already? I was having fun!"**

**"We have to leave." Edward said grimly, his teeth clenched. He pulled me into his Volvo.**

**"Edward, what's bothering you?" I asked with concern. Edward seemed to be in a lot of stress, his face was in his hands. Finally he spoke.**

**"Bella, I want you to stay away from Derek."**

**I was surprised. "Why? He seems like a really nice guy."**

**"You didn't hear his thoughts, Bella." My eyes narrowed.**

**"What did he…think?"**

**"He wants you. Your scent appealed to him, like me. No, he sticks to an animal diet," He said, noticing the look of fear on my face. "He doesn't want you to eat you, he wants you to **_**be **_**with him. He thought you were beautiful, charming, polite, fun, friendly…" I placed my fingers gently on his lips to stop him.**

**"That's enough, Edward." I said quietly. "I'll stay away." **

**"Thank you." Edward enclosed me in a tight embrace. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Bella." He whispered.**

EPV 

As soon as we sat down, I felt like something was wrong. Derek's eyes never left Bella's face. And I heard his thoughts my worse fears were confirmed.

_**Man, she's good-looking. That Edward sure is lucky. But not for long. She's going to be mine. I never met anyone like her, she's so sweet…**_

**As soon as I heard his mind, I was worried beyond belief. Derek wanted Bella. He's not going to get her, I silently vowed. I'll protect her. He's not coming between her and I. But Bella seemed to be immune to the fact that he was obviously hitting on her, he kept smiling at her, complimenting her, teasing her gently, playing and flirting. I felt a small growl erupt gently from my lips and I tightened my hand around her waist. She did not even seem to notice it there. Alice shot me a quizzical look and I shook my head, frustrated. Then I heard **_**her **_**thoughts.**

_**Get Bella out of here. I need to tell you something I saw. **_

**Judging by her frown, it couldn't have been good. I nodded slightly and I lifted Bella off her feet. "What is it Edward? Do we have to leave already? I was having fun!" She said. Her reluctance to leave annoyed me. **

**"We have to leave." I said grimly, my teeth clenched. I pulled her into my Volvo.**

**"Edward, what's bothering you?" She asked with concern. I paused before I spoke.**

**"Bella, I want you to stay away from Derek."**

**She looked surprised. "Why? He seems like a really nice guy."**

**"You didn't hear his thoughts, Bella." Her eyes narrowed.**

**"What did he…think?"**

**"He wants you. Your scent appealed to him, like me. No, he sticks to an animal diet," I said, noticing the look of fear on her face. "He doesn't want you to eat you, he wants you to **_**be **_**with him. He thought you were beautiful, charming, polite, fun, friendly…" Bella placed her fingers gently on my lips to stop me.**

**"That's enough, Edward." She said quietly. "I'll stay away." **

**"Thank you." I enclosed me in a tight embrace. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Bella." I whispered.**

**After dropping Bella off at her house, I drove straight to the house, parked the car and jogged up to Alice's room. I knocked her door.**

**"Alice?"**

**"Come on in!" She chirped. I got straight to the point.**

**"What did you see, Alice?"**

**"See for yourself." And then I saw her vision.**

_**Bella and Derek were in the back of a car, kissing passionately, fiercely. **_

**The vision ended and I stared in disbelief at Alice who looked grime. She placed a reassuring hand on my knee.**

**"I'm sorry…"**

**"How can I prevent this from happening?"**

**"I don't know…"**

"**I thought he was no good when he didn't tell us his power!"**

"**That was suspicious…" I stood up in a daze.**

**"Thanks for warning me…" I mumbled and walked away slowly.**

BPV 

The next day at school, I was getting out some books from my locker and to my surprise, when I slammed it shut, and turned around, I found myself face to face with no one other than Derek. I began to say hi but remembered what I told Edward. I smiled a tight nervous smile and began to walk away from him.

**"Hey Bella, you look great today." Another one of his great smiles. **

**"Thanks…" I murmured and tried to walk away. But he blocked me once again.**

**"So Bella, how about going to the movies with me? This Saturday? Say…8-ish?" I looked at him carefully.**

**"Derek, I have a boyfriend."**

**"I know." He shrugged casually. "That Edward guy right?"**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Well, can you meet me after school here? I need to talk to you." I narrowed my eyes. **

**"Sure…" **

**"Thanks Bella," And with that he left me standing there, confused.**

**I know I shouldn't go to meet him. Something was going to happen. I could feel it. I promised Edward I'd stay away from him, so why was I going? Was it his eyes, his crooked smile that charmed me and made me say yes? I shouldn't have. I should stay loyal to Edward. But something made me lie to my boyfriend.**

**"Hey Edward, don't pick me up after school today 'kay?"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Not doing so great in math, I'm getting help from a teacher."**

**"Sure," And with that he left me. I saw Derek leaning against the locker, smiling a slight crooked smile. **

**"So what'd you want to talk to me about?"**

**"Let's go in my car," he began to take my hand but I tried to resist.**

**"What? No! Why not here?" My voice began to take on an edge of panic.**

**"More privacy…" He purred and added a wink.**

**"What could you want to talk to me about that is so private?" But without answering, he pulled me into his car, a black Mercedes.**

**"Make this quick please…" My voice trembled.**

**"Okay, how's this? I want you to leave Edward and be with me."**

**"No!" I screamed.**

"**Why won't you? I can give you everything your pathetic boyfriend can't, I'm much more powerful. I'll change you. Come with me!**

**I tried to run out of the door, but he pushed me down forcefully, pushing his lips on mine. I struggled but he would not release me, his legs were tangled with mine, his hands holding my face in place. Please, let this be a dream…**

DPV 

After I was done kissing her, I released her. She slapped me as soon as she was released but I just grinned. Off course, it didn't hurt one bit. She stumbled out my car and walked away, dazedly.

**I then unleashed my power. I could take on any form, any person, any creature I wanted to. And I instantly became Edward. I felt my chest broadening, my hair turning slightly shorter and as I gazed into my rearview mirror a pair of topaz eyes gazed back. I hurried out of the car and next to Bella. **

**"Hey Bella!" I chirped.**

**"E-Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella looked around anxiously. She was nervous I could tell.**

**"Oh, I had to meet up with a science teacher to get extra tutoring like you had to. I just finished."**

**"Oh…I did…too."**

**"Bella, you look strange, are you okay?" I grinned inwardly. I loved to see her squirm. She took a deep breath but before she could speak, I spoke.**

**"Why the heck do you smell like that vampire? Derek?" She stiffened.**

**"Edward…he forced himself on me."**

**"He WHAT?!" I was a great actor, I had to tell myself. **

**"Edward, I'm so sorry, I couldn't fight him! He was too strong!"**

**"That's your freaking problem!" She looked up at me in disbelief as I run my fingers through my hair in mock frustration.**

**"Edward, he's a vampire! Obviously, I couldn't fight him off!"**

**"You couldn't fight anything off! You're weak! Stupid! Ugly!" At this, Bella's eyes filled with tears.**

**"You don't mean that…"**

**"Why wouldn't I?"**

**"You're just mad…"**

**"Mad? Why would I be mad at him? Why would I care what happened to you?" And then I left, leaving her sobbing gently behind me. **

BPV 

After he was done kissing me, he released me. I slapped him as soon as I was released but he just grinned stupidly. Jerk. I stumbled out his car and walked away, dazedly. This did not just happen! This did not happen!

**Suddenly, I was surprised to see Edward appear by my side.**

**"Hey Bella!" He chirped.**

**"E-Edward, what are you doing here?" I looked around anxiously. I hoped that Derek wasn't anywhere in sight.**

**"Oh, I had to meet up with a science teacher to get extra tutoring like you had to. I just finished."**

**"Oh…I did…too."**

**"Bella, you look strange, are you okay?" He asked, in a concerned tone. He scrutinized my features and lay a hand on my arm.**

**"Why the heck do you smell like that vampire? Derek?" I felt myself stiffen. He had to know. I couldn't hide something like this from him. I took a deep breath.**

**"Edward…he forced himself on me." **

**"He WHAT?!" Edward's features were twisted with anger, his fists balled. **

**"Edward, I'm so sorry, I couldn't fight him! He was too strong!"**

**"That's your freaking problem!" I looked up at him in disbelief as she ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.**

**"Edward, he's a vampire! Obviously, I couldn't fight him off!"**

**"You couldn't fight anything off! You're weak! Stupid! Ugly!" At this, my eyes filled with tears. Was this Edward? **_**My **_**Edward? I couldn't believe it. He'd never say such things to me!**

**"You don't mean that…" I whispered.**

**"Why wouldn't I?" He practically spat the words at me. **

**"You're just mad…"**

**"Mad? Why would I be mad at him? Why would I care what happened to you?" And then he left, leaving me sobbing gently behind him. I can't believe him! Why did everything have to happen to **_**me**_**? I walked home, sobbing unceasingly and flopped down on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. **

EPV 

**The next day, I walked to Bella's locker. She looked beautiful as usual, her soft curls cascading gently down her shoulders.**

**"Hey Bella, how'd your tutoring go?" She looked at me and gave an icy death glare. I recoiled.**

**"Bella, what's wrong?"**

**"Why are you even **_**talking **_**to me?"**

**"Talking? What?"**

**"Okay, how's this, **_**I **_**don't want to talk to **_**you.**_**"**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Do you even remember what you called me yesterday? Weak? Stupid? Ugly? You said that you didn't even care what happened to me!"**

**"Bella, what are you talking about? You know that I'd never say those things!" Bella slammed her locker shut and faced me.**

**"Go away, Edward."**

**She walked away without even tripping once and I caught the eye of Derek. He grinned at me. He had obviously heard the whole conversation. I sauntered up to him.**

**"What do you have to do with this?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly. **

**"What do you mean? I have nothing to do with your break up!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and bought his face up close to mine.**

**"What did you do? I know you did something! What'd you say to my girlfriend?" He just smiled back.**

"Speak!" I yelled.

**"Threatening me, are you? If you're not very nice to me, Eddie, don't forget I can always get Bella under my trust and do…something to her." I knew that Derek was going to use Bella to get to me and at this, I was furious. I had to protect her.**

**"If you even touch her, if you even get near my girlfriend…"**

**"Not your girlfriend anymore, is she?" I scowled and released his shirt, walking away. **

DPV 

I was looking for Bella. I spotted her and hurried towards her as soon as she saw me she looked like a startled deer, she began to walk very quickly away.

**"Bella!" I yelled and grabbed her arm. "Bella, please, listen to me." She spun towards me, facing me with a scowl on her pretty face. Very pretty indeed. I loved how she looked even when she was angry, her eyes seemed like lightning.**

**"Derek, let me go!" She said through clenched teeth, trying to wrench her arm away.**

**"Not until you listen to me! Look, can we go outside?"**

**"Why, so you can force yourself on me again?" She spat the words. I shook my head to and fro slowly.**

**"Bella, I am sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking…"**

**"I don't want to hear your lame excuse! First, you come and force yourself on me, lying about wanting to talk to me, then my boyfriend calls me stupid things and he breaks up with me and now…" She trailed off, sobbing already, I took her in my arms, cooing words to her and surprisingly, she didn't pull away. I placed my lips on her hair. Suddenly, I saw Edward. He hurried towards us and wrenched Bella away from me.**

**"What'd you think you're doing to her? Get away! She doesn't want you!"**

**"No, you go away Edward!" She yelled through her tears. People were stopping to stare. "It's you I don't want, not Edward!" And she took me by the arm and steered me away. I looked behind my shoulder at her boyfriend. I smirked at his hurt-filled eyes. Bella led me down to a cafeteria lunch table.**

**"Derek, do you really mean what you were saying? You didn't mean to? You're sorry?"**

**"Yes, Bella, I truly am. Can you ever forgive me?" I said, smirking inwardly as I took her hand.**

**"Thank you, Derek, and I do forgive you." She said. Then I surprised her.**

**"Will you go out with me?" She paused. I could tell that she wondering weather she could trust me or not but finally, a smile spread across her face and she smiled.**

**"Yes."**


	2. Avoidment

AN: SHOOOORT CHAPTER!!! BUT MY LAST ONE WAS LIKE SOOOO LONG. _HELP!! I don't know what to do for my next chapter. THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN:_

**Bella fall in love w/Derek**

**Bella gets back with Edward**

**Derek uses Bella against Edward (but for what? And how?)**

**I'm not a good storywriter so if anyone could help me develop a storyline, I'd love it !! Thanks!**

BPV 

It had been three weeks since Derek and I had last went out together. I loved him; he was a fun person, I didn't have to limit myself, and he made me feel good. Off course, I'll never feel the same way with him the way I did with Edward but it was too late to make amends with him. He still tried to talk to me, following me like a sick puppy. Those hurt-filled eyes made me want to just jump in his arms sometimes but I could never forgive him for what he said.


	3. Kidnapped

BPV

It was night. And I felt extremely uneasy. I had just kissed Derek; our first kiss, full on the lips and I could have sworn that I felt someone watching. I shivered as I remembered the feeling. The creeks that I kept hearing all over my room didn't help appease my mind either. Suddenly, another creek sounded. I sat up from bed, rubbing my temples, my closed eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I nearly screamed out loud. There stood opposite me was Edward. I stared at him for a few seconds, horrified, my hand clamped over my mouth until I regained my posture.

**"What're you doing here? Get out!" I hissed angrily.  
"Bella, let me explain, please! We can't just break up without you hearing an explanation from me! There's no reason, no justice!" I glared hardly at my once beloved and he glared back. I sat back.**

**"Fine." **

**"Okay, what did you say I called you? Stupid? Ugly? Weak? Well, think about it, do you think I would call you these things?"**

**"No, but you did."**

**"No I didn't. But more on that later. So, did Derek ever tell you his power?" I looked at Edward carefully, searching my memory. I had a flashback.**

_**"So, Derek, what **_**is **_**your power?"**__**I asked casually. We were in his backyard, sharing a bowl of ice cream. Derek hesitated.**_

_**"I don't think I'll like to discuss it with you…for your own good."**_

_**"For my own good? What do you mean?"**_

"_**So what'd you think of the movie last night?"  
**_** "No, he didn't discuss it with me."**

"**Well, I know what his power is. Want to know?"**

"**What?"**

"**He can change shapes, forms, take on the appearance of anyone he wants." I**

**paused, thinking about this new piece of information, then it all clicked.**

**"Oh my God, Edward, he changed into you! He said those things to get you mad!"**

**"Exactly. He wanted you to leave me so you were available."**

**"Edward, I am so sorry, I should have given you a chance to explain!" Edward smiled meekly, running his long fingers through his hair, relieved that it was all settled.**

**"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked shyly.**

**"Off course I can." He smiled. I smiled back weakly and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate and I wrapped my arms around his neck, throwing myself into it a little more. Just this one time however, he did not stop me. Finally, he pulled away and stood up.**

**"See you tomorrow?"**

**"Definitely." He started to walk away when I called softly to him.**

**"Edward?"**

**"Yes, Bella?"**

**"I love you," He grinned.**

**"I love you too."**

**The next day, after school, I walked over to Derek's house. I had some matters to settle with him.**

**"Derek?"**

**"Hey, Bella!" He called. "In the house!" I walked to him where he was reading a book on the couch. Something was different about him though I couldn't put my finger onto it. He obviously had no idea what happened yet. He put his book down.**

**"Derek, we gotta talk."**

**"Sure Bella, what's on your mind?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to his body. I almost gagged when I smelled the liquor on his breath and wondered why I never noticed it before, I pulled away. **

**"I know what your power is." He looked down confusedly at me, his eyes narrowed. I continued.**

**"You can change into any shape or form, take on any appearance. You took on Edward's appearance. And made me break up with him." He advanced towards me as I began backing up until I was against the wall.**

**"Clever girl, huh?"**

**"So, um…" I began to grow nervous at the close proximity. "I don't want to be…involved with you anymore." At this he gripped my wrist tightly. As soon as he did that, I knew it was a mistake coming here alone and unprotected.**

**"You're going to have to…" He whispered, pressing his face against mine.  
"Let me go!" I tried to pull away but he gathered me in his arms and threw me onto the couch. I tried to jump up to run away but he pushed me back down. I screamed.**

**"Help!" But he pressed his lips down against mine, silencing my scream to only a desperate a muffle. When he released me, he began to bind me tightly with rope, my wrists together and my ankles together. **

**"Edward!" I screeched. He reached out and slapped me hard and tied a piece of cloth tightly around my lips, gagging me.**

**"Mmmm!" I screamed against the cloth, struggling against my bondage and withering against his arms. He smiled and picked me up.**

**"Let's get you somewhere where no one can find you. You're mine…all mine now." And he threw me into his Mercedes and drove off, me crying bitter, muffled sobs in the back.**

**What will happen to Bella? Want more? R&R!!!**


	4. Why me?

EPV 

**Alice came into the room, a frown upon her face, I walked up to her.**

**"Hey Al, have you seen Bella anywhere? I think she drove off by herself, 'cause she wasn't there when I tried to pick her up today."**

**"Um, Edward? I think you have to see this." And she opened up her mind, letting me in.**

_**Bella was tightly bound on a chair, struggling, Derek looming over her, grinning widely.**_

**I was dazed. But suddenly, I shook my head quickly, snapping out of it, and without speaking, sprinted to my Volvo. I jumped in the car and began driving rapidly, to Derek's house, my head pounding, me repeating the words over and over again.**

_**Please let him not have taken her. Please let him not have taken her. Please…**_

**Without my eyes leaving the road, I quickly dialed Bella's numbed.**

**No answer.**

**I slammed the phone shut and banged my fist against my knee. He had probably taken her by now. What did he even want to do with her? Why does he want to be with someone so desperately that doesn't even love him back? Where would he take her? And why was Bella so foolish enough to go to Derek's unprotected? **

**What would I do without her?**

**At this, I put on a burst of speed and arrived to Derek's house. I sprinted up the stone steps and banged on the door. No answer. I banged again, harder. Nothing. I knew that he was gone. And that he had taken my beloved with him**

BPV 

I seemed to have no tears left in my eyes. They were used up. And now, I lay myself uncomfortably in the back of Derek's Mercedes, under the blanket of stars.

Why me?

Why did this happen to me?

How was I going to get back in Forks?

We had been driving for a long time. Four hours? Maybe five? But finally, we stopped. Derek opened my door and he picked me up tenderly, bridal style, as I was still bound head to tie. I wondered why he even bothered; it wasn't like I could escape him and his cruelness. I glared at him and he just chuckled, gazing down at me. Then he began walking. I couldn't see because he had pressed my face to his stone chest. I heard a door open, a door slam, and a lock being shut. Then Derek threw me onto a bed. Now free from his iron grasp, I looked around. I was in a warehouse with no windows, no furniture but the bed I now lay on, a moldy couch, a rocky table, and one wooden chair. A bunch of beer bottles stood in the corned and I grimaced at the still lingering smell.

"I've been planning this kidnapping for a long time." Derek said as he plopped himself down his chair. He pulled his navy tee shirt off of himself, leaving his torso bare. He then proceeded by pulling of his shoes and socks and throwing them in a corner.

**"I knew you were going to catch on soon enough," He continued, now grabbing a beer bottle and taking a heavy sip. "Even for a human, you're not **_**that **_**stupid. We're far away from Forks. Far enough that your pathetic boyfriend won't ever find us. No one will find you here. The next place with civilization is around ten miles from here. And don't plan on escaping." He left his chair and began walking toward me, he moved on top of me and lay his head on my stomach.**

**"I won't leave you." He raised his head and smiled at me in what he probably thought was an adorable way. I could feel the tears coming once again but I held them at bay and began buckling so he was thrown off of my body. He glared at me.**

**"Feisty, eh? Stubborn? What's it gonna take for you to love me?" And at this, he advanced towards me once again, pulling the gag off and mashing his lips on mine. I screamed through his lips but to no avail. He just chuckled against me, his hands moving all over the place, his teeth grounding against my lips. Finally, he released me and I fell back onto the bed, gasping. I was glad that I could finally talk now.**

**"What do you want with me?"**

**"I guess you are kind of stupid. Isn't it obvious? I want one thing and one thing only: you."**

**"You're not getting it!"**

**"I already have it."**

**"Edward will find me. You'll see." At this, Derek raised an eyebrow cockily and smirked. And then leaned in to kiss me again. **


	5. Forced

_AN: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!_ EPV 

I was back at home, sobbing dry tears, my whole family gathered around me. Seriously, how pathetic could I be? I wanted to quit crying but really, I couldn't. Carlisle sat by me at the leather couch, his cold hand pressed reassuringly on my shoulder. Rosalie smacked me hard and voiced what I had been trying to convince myself to do.

**"Stop crying, Edward! We're not getting any closer to rescuing the human…" At this, I gritted my teeth and raised my head, glaring and her for calling my Bella the **_**human**_**. "…Who knows what he's done with her by now? We have to move fast!" She turned to Alice. "Al, you have any visions that might lead us to her?" **

**Alice concentrated hard, her fingers pressed tightly to her temples, eyes squeezed shut. **

**"I might be getting something…."Then her fingers left her head, and her eyes opened again.**

**"No…nothing." Rosalie nodded curtly and turned to Jasper.**

**"Jazz, is she close enough so that you could sense her feelings?"**

**"I did when Edward first told us that Bella had been kidnapped. I sensed fear from Bella and lust and triumph from Derek. Now, I sense nothing. Where ever they are, they're far away." At this, I stood up and kicked the wall angrily, leaving a heavy dent.**

**"If he does anything to her, if he hurts her, I swear…"**

**"Calm down, Edward. We're all upset that Bella's been kidnapped but now we just have to work together to get her back. You're getting nowhere by venting your anger." Esme spoke wisely. **

**"Alright then," Emmett stood up. "We'll just split up. Anything happen, just reach us on the cells."**

**"Please! I'm not going! What's going to happen to her? That creepy guy Derek abducts her. Ok. So what? What next? Use your head! He **_**likes **_**her! He's obviously not going to hurt or kill her!" Rosalie flipped her hair and sat back down, crossing one lean leg over the other. I started toward her but Emmett held me back.**

**"Let her be." He breathed in my air.**

**"He might change her!" I yelled at Rose. "And yes, he likes her! That's why he won't give her back to me! She's mine! I need her back! And what if he does anything to her? Like force himself on her! I can't have that happening!" Rosalie just turned her face away. **

**"Fine. Carlisle, Emmett, you guys take the Mercedes. Jasper and Esme take the BMW. Me and Al will take the Volvo." We nodded and ran into our rooms to clean up. I grabbed a Nike duffle and threw in two clean shirts and a pair of jeans and some other necessaries. In less than two minutes I was out the door with Alice in toll. I clambered into the driver's seat with Alice in the back. We were ready to go. I was going to get Bella back. **

BPV 

It had been two days now since I was taken from Forks and into the cold, barren warehouse. Where were the Cullens? Were they even looking for me? Life had been a miserable cycle. In the morning, Derek would feed me cold, soggy cereal and then I would serve as a toy for him. I barely resisted anymore as he clambered on top of me or when he tried to kiss me. Sometimes, he would leave the house for a few hours, doing who knows what. And I could barely sleep anymore, I was haunted with nightmares.

_**Is this what my life will become? **_**Then I would shake my head. **_**No, Edward will find me. **_

**Then, today, after Derek had left the warehouse for a few hours, he came up to me, grinning broadly.**

**"Hey, Bells." He said, leaning over to kiss me. I swear, my lips were bruised by now. Then he got down, kneeling.**

**"Will you marry me?" He flipped open a midnight blue velvet box, beholding a large diamond ring. We stared at each other for a moment. Then I simply turned away in rejection. He groaned and got up, sitting next to me and pulling me to his body by the waist.**

**"Aw, c'mon Bells, don't be like that! You loved me before! I'm still the same guy!" He nibbled my earlobe playfully. **

**"I will not, never, marry you."**

**"Well, you don't have much of a choice, do you?" I turned to him in horror.**

**"C'mon, the marriage is today. Let's get you ready." And despite my protests, he picked me up and dressed me in a shocking crimson gown. I fought against me, but he just held me harder. Then, he left to get in his tux. This was the first time in days that he left me unbound. I ran silently to the door. Locked. Shoot. I tried again. And again. And before I knew it, a pair of cold hands seized my waist and pulled me backwards.**

**"What're you doing?" Derek raged at me. "Trying to escape or something? You can't! You're all mine now! You understand?" Derek stared at me intently and pushed me against the wall. He had my two hands pinned above my head. "I leave you not tied up for what, a minute, and you're already at the door!" Then, Derek grabbed me firmly and picked me up bridal style and dumped me into the back of his car. He got into the driver's seat and glared at me. **

**"You're going to be my wife. Try anything, and I'll hurt you." He drove me to a church. It was midnight. Derek grabbed me and literally pulled me inside. As soon as we were inside, people started applauding and Derek grinned. This was my chance.**

**"I'm here against my will! I don't want to be here!" People just laughed and Derek glared at me reproachfully. **

**"They all know. They don't care, either!" He growled, pulling me to the front of the church. **

**The priest made us say our vows. Then it was my turn to say, I do.**

**I paused, tears streaming. I didn't want to. **

**"Say it, or I'll kill the Cullens!" He threatened quietly. At this, my breath hitched. He looked at me knowingly from the corned of his eye.**

**"I do." I said.**


	6. Threat

EPV 

**"Edward!" Alice suddenly yelled, urgency filling her voice.**

**"What is it? Does it have something to do with Bella?" Alice nodded, biting her lips. "I had a vision…" **

**I pulled over and stopped the car. I gripped her shoulders firmly and made her look at me. Every fiber of her eyes reflected sadness. I began to grow worry. That is, more than I already was. Alice took a deep breath and let me enter her mind.**

_**Bella and Derek were standing together, holding hands. Bella was in a beautiful gown and Derek was wearing a tux. Although Derek was grinning broadly, I saw Bella's eyes filling with tears. A priest stood in front of them, reading from a Bible. **_

**I knew instantly. Bella and Derek were getting married. **

**"No!" I yelled, my hands left Alice's shoulders and gripped the steering wheel instead and the car lunged forward.**

**"Where's the nearest church?"**

**"Take the next highway!" I put on another burst of speed, eyes concentrating hard on the road.**

_**I'm coming, Bella.**_

BPV 

**Derek slipped the diamond ring onto my forefinger gently. I glared down at it with hatred. The ostentatious jewel looked out of place on my simple hand. He looked at me meaningfully and I slipped a plain golden band onto his finger.**

**"You may now kiss the bride." Derek leaned in and cupped my face gently. He placed his lips on mine. For too long. I could barely breath but he finally pulled back.**

**"I love you…" He breathed. I said nothing back. At this, he grabbed my arm tightly, and I winced at the pain.**

**"I said I love you!" He nearly yelled through gritted teeth.**

**"I love you too." I gasped, frightened. Derek released me, satisfied.**

**The priest handed Derek a pen and an official looking piece of paper. **

"Sign here," he said, placing a gnarled finger on a dotted line. Derek scrawled his name on the line and then handed the pen to me. I took it with shaking hands and took a long, deep breath. I placed the tip of the pen to the line. What else could I do? I was being forced into a marriage, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. But suddenly the door burst open and there stood a furious Edward and Alice. I nearly burst into tears of happiness.

"Bella!" He yelled, starting toward me but suddenly I felt a pain at my scalp. Derek had pulled my hair back so my head was raised and my neck was exposed. I felt the blade of a knife being pressed ever so gently on my bare throat. His other arm was wrapped tightly around my torso, keeping me hostage.

"One more step and the girl dies!" He threatened. The other vampires in the audience filed outside, murmuring amongst themselves. Even the priest left.

"Let her go!" Edward bellowed, his voice echoing around the hall.

"No! She's my wife now!"

"I didn't sign the paper!" I protested, struggling against his grasp but he held me tight. I began to cry.

"Shut up!" Derek growled, pulling my hair further back. I felt several pieces of hair part from my scalp. I cried out in pain.

"Edward!"

"Did you hear me? Shut up!" Derek yanked once more.

"Let her go, Derek." Alice said calmly. "She doesn't love you."

At this, Derek flared up. He roared in anger.

"She does! She loves me!"

"You're not sane." Alice took a step forward and I felt the hand on my torso forcing me back slightly.

"I said, one more step and she dies!"

"How does a husband threaten to kill his wife?"

AN: I know! Crappy ending. LOL. So what happens next? Suggestions please, I can't think of any. Thanks! R&R!


	7. Rescued

EPV 

"One step closer and the girl dies!" I stared with horror at the man who held Bella prisoner. Her eyes screamed with terror and when they met with mine we seemed to communicate. She seemed to be telling me how afraid she was and my still heart ached for her. I didn't know what to do. How could I rescue Bella when he was threatening to kill her? And then, before I could say or do anything, Derek suddenly hoisted Bella into his arms and began to run, his knife safe in the hilt of his belt.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream in terror, struggling against his arms. Derek pulled open a door and ran inside. We heard it slam shut. And then my sensitive ears detected the sound of running feet. He was escaping with her! Alice sprinted over to the door and started pulling at it, but to no avail, it was locked.

"Move!" I growled and she retreated. Then I delivered such a kick to the door that the whole building seemed to shake. It fell off its hinges to the dusty floor and I sprinted into the room. Empty.

_Where are you, Bella?_

BPV

As I stared down with fear at Edward, he seemed to be pondering, weighing his options. What could he do? But suddenly, before he could say or do anything, Derek hoisted me into his arms and began to run. I was slightly relieved that he had slid the knife safely in the hilt of his belt. Yet, I was petrified beyond belief. What was he going to do with me?  
"Edward!" I screamed. I struggled against Derek's arms, sobbing but he held me tight. Derek pulled open a door and ran inside. Quick as lightning, he turned the lock locking it. As one of his arms was released from my torso so he could lock the door, I managed to slip out. Before I could run though, he grabbed my arm with the same ferocity he did when I didn't respond to his 'I love you'. He pulled me into another corridor. I knew that Derek was lost. He wanted to get out to the Mercedes so he could race away but he didn't know where the heck he was. By now, I was sobbing uncontrollably. As we raced from hallway to hallway, I heard a loud bang and footsteps coming out direction.

_Hurry up, Edward!_

Knowing that our footsteps would make too much noise, he pulled me into a dark corner of a room, his snakelike arms coiling around me, a hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my screams. I tried biting his hand but he only gripped my mouth tighter, nearly suffocating me. If I could only scream once, I knew that Edward would find me. The footsteps died away along with my hope. I was gone for. But still we stayed in the same position for a few moments, Derek breathing down on me. And then, finally he pulled away and grabbed my arm again to look for the car. He was pulling me down hallways, looking into room after room until finally…we bumped into the Edward and Alice. Literally. I felt my cheek collide with Edward's stone chest and for a moment, I felt right. But then, Derek pulled me back into him. Before I could blink an eye, Edward's fist collided with Derek's head. Derek's arms loosened as he stumbled backwards and I fell into Alice's arms. Edward and Derek then proceeded into beating each other up, and I sobbed into Alice's arms, her cooing words of reassurance to me.

"It's okay, Bella, it's okay…"

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands trying to pry me away but Edward kicked him away from me. I turned around and saw Derek, moaning on the ground, bruises dotting his body and blood oozing.

Edward touched Alice's arm gently and she handed me to him. For a moment, we just rested in each other's embrace. Edward's two hands cupped my cheeks and he raised my head to plant a kiss on my lips.

"I was so worried…" He whispered as we stood in each other's arms, his lips on my hair.

"Edward, I'm so glad you found me when you did. If I became married to him…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I know, I know. You must have been so frightened. I'm sorry. So very sorry…" A few more moments passed before he whispered the words I've been longing to hear since I was kidnapped.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: Thanks for the great reviews!! What happens next?? IDEAS?? R&R!


	8. We Meet Again

BPV 

**We had moved as soon as I was rescued (three months ago). We moved away from Forks into another city because Edward was scared that Derek would find me again. Alice never did have any more visions of him and I took that as a good sign. **

**Yet, somehow, in my heart, I knew that I would be seeing him again. I knew that he was going to fight for me once more.**

EPV "Edward, it's Bella's birthday next week." I looked up to see Jasper leaning on the doorway of my room. I smiled and nodded. 

**"I know."**

**"Al and I have a surprise for you two. We bought tickets to London for you!"  
"Really? Wow, impressive, Bella would love it there."**

**"I know. I already told her and she's upstairs screaming with Alice." **

**I chuckled.**

**"You'll be leaving in two day's time." And he left, smiling to himself.**

BPV 

**Edward and me were sitting side by side on the plane heading to London and I was exuberant. **

**"I can't believe we're going to London!" I gushed.**

**"I know, you'll love it there."**

**"You've been there?"**

**"Oh, two or three times…Okay, Bella, listen up, we're going to go through some rules, alright? Okay, first of all, you are going to carry your cell with you at all times, you are never to leave my side, when we're walking, you're going to hold my hand the whole time okay? If you want to go anywhere, just tell me. Don't talk to anyone too. Did you get that?"**

**"Edward," I signed, exasperated. "I know how to take care of myself."**

**Edward cupped my chin in his hand and stared at me seriously.**

**"I'm not taking any chances. After what happened three months ago…Bella, you have no idea how afraid I was, I can't help it if I'm overprotective."**

**"Edward, he's not going to find me again…"**

**"You don't know that. I know he's out there, looking. He's a good tracker. Just promise me, okay?"**

**I nodded. **

**We finally landed and Edward flagged a taxi down and we drove to the local 5 star hotel. After settling in, I looked at Edward.**

**"What do you plan to do?"**

**He checked his watch. **

**"Well, it is now 6, what do you say we go grab dinner, then go on a little walk around to look at the sights."**

**"That sounds great. What restaurant will we head too?"**

**"I saw this really nice French one down the street."**

**I nodded and got dressed in a black silk strapless dress. I let my hair down and curled it then pulled on a pair of black stilettos. When Edward saw me, he grinned and walked over to kiss my perfumed neck. Then, taking my hand and leading me out the hotel, he whispered.**

**"Don't forget the rules…" I rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. **

**It was a delicious dinner. And when I saw the bill that Edward was paying, I sucked in my breath. $249.93. Then, taking my hand, he lead me out and we began strolling down the streets. **

**"How 'bout we do a little shopping, Bella?"**

**I groaned. "Oh no, Edward, if you're planning on buying me these expensive designers…"**

**He winked and smiled. "C'mon." **

**Two hours later, after all the boutiques were closed, and both Edward's arms and mine were laddened down with clothes we began to make our way back down to the hotel.**

"**Alice is going to be so jealous." I giggled at the thought and Edward laughed along with me. **

**After we dropped all the bags on the floor, Edward flopped onto his bed and pulled me next to him. His lips were an inch away from mine when I pulled away.**

"**Oh c'mon, Edward, I don't want to do this now. I want to sleep." He whined playfully but released me nonetheless and I sleepily crawled into my own bed.**

**I looked at the watch. 1AM. I desperately wanted to have a drink of water. I leaned over to tap Edward on the shoulder. It was his rule that he accompany me everywhere after all but I stopped, my finer a centimeter away from his shoulder. It would be selfish of me to wake him, he needed his rest. So I picked myself up and made my way down to the water fountain.**

**Just as I spotted it and hurried there, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. Even before I saw the face, I knew who it was. Derek. In the utter darkness, I could barely make out his face but he had me pinned against the wall, body heavy on mine.**

"**Well, well, well, we meet again."**

"**How'd you find me here?" I croaked.**

"**Tracker." He smiled down on me. "I was with you on the airplane. I followed you here and waited till you were all alone. With your stupidity, I knew you'd be careless enough to wonder around, unprotected. That's the reason why I was able to take you three months ago. I don't love you anymore, Bella."**

**I struggled against his arms.**

"**Then…let…me go!"**

"**No, no, no, that wouldn't do, now will it?"**

"**If you're planning on kidnapping me again…"**

"**Nah, I wouldn't waste my time like that. I hate your boyfriend so so much after what he did to me. Now, that wasn't very nice. So, I'm just going to take some revenge on him. You see…I have a camera." He flashed a camera into my face and he put it onto a table where its lenses faced us. **

"**Now, watch this…" And suddenly, I watched as Derek morphed into none other but…Emmett. "And that's not my only power."**

**I knew what he was going to do. **

"_**No."**_** I breathed.**

"**I'm just going to do a few things to you, enough so Edward would think that you cheated on him." And before I knew it, Derek had clicked open the camera and was kissing me furiously. His hands moved all over my body, teeth grinding mine. But strangely, I realized that I couldn't struggle and I found myself kissing him back. And then his face left mine and he spoke lewd words.**

"**I love you…" **

**Strangely, I felt my jaw being moved, not by own will, but by some mysterious power.**

"**I love you too." I felt these words spilling out of my mouth, but they were not mine.**

"**Would you leave Edward for me? I left Rose for you." 'Emmett' said.**

"**Yes." I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. And then he began kissing me again, hand tangled in my hair. Finally, it was over and he clicked the stop button of the camera. He released me and changed back into Derek.**

"**That's my new power I developed. I can control you to do anything I want. I have Emmett under the same spell too. You're still under my control, Bella, and I'll take it off you when I want. But first, this is what I will control you to do. I will make you go over to Edward and hand him the video then tell him that you will be leaving him for his brother." Then he left. I wanted to break down into tears but I found that I couldn't, instead I found myself walking over to our room, my hand gripping the camera.**

**AN: Yeah, I know, vampires don't sleep, but it wouldn't work if I didn't make Edward sleep. Anyways, what'd you think? R&R!**


	9. Princess

AN: _READ ALL THE REST WON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Okay, so I decided to change the idea a little about the last chapter before this. Pretend that Derek made Bella break up with Edward so this time he could take her again with no interference. So he could be sure that no one would rescue her this time. EPV I heard Bella walk in and I immediately sat up. 

**"Honey, where were you? What about the rules?" I walked up to take her in my arms but to my surprise, she shuddered away and glared at me. The way she moved – there was something robotic about it. She was not herself.**

**"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"**

**"I'll tell you what happened. Emmett and I – we're getting married." **

**I stared at her.**

**"What?"**

**"You heard me. I don't love you, Edward. I love Emmett and Emmett only. This whole thing has been a game. And Emmett doesn't love Rose. He loves me. So I'm leaving you."**

**Her words stung and tore at my heart. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face and stared hard at those warm chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much.**

**"Bella, what's gotten into you? I know what you're speaking isn't true!"  
It was times like these where I seriously wished I could read her mind.**

**Bella struggled out of my grasp, so I grabbed her shoulders instead. **

**"Don't touch me!" She cried and broke free. "You don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." And with that, she flipped open a sleek, silver camera I didn't know she was carrying and shoved it into my chest.**

**"Watch."**

**I watched with horror at Bella and Edward kissing passionately on the floor.**

**"How could you?" I whispered, staring at her.**

BPV Each word I spoke made me want to cry. I wanted to stop. Really, I did, but with the imaginary restraints Derek put on me, I couldn't. 

_**NO! Edward! Don't believe me! This is a trick! It's Derek!**_

**I wanted to scream these words, but nothing came out. Instead, I watched myself shove the camera into Edward's stone chest. I watched as he stared with horror at the small screen. And I watched as he looked up at me with hurt-filled topaz eyes.**

"**How could you?" He whispered.**

**I wanted to go to him. To wrap my arms around him and tell him there was no other. That I loved him more than life itself. But I knew that was not the case. Instead, I felt my lips slip into a sick grin and I wanted to kill Derek. So much. Without answering, my legs began to move on their own accord out the door and I felt myself being carried back to where the closet was. Where Derek was. As soon as I entered the closet, the power was released and I felt myself crashing down onto the floor in a heap of sobs. Derek chuckled and I glared spitefully up at him. **

"**Why? Why'd you have to go ruin my life like that? What did I do to you?"**

"**What did you do to me? You **_**came **_**to me." **

**I heaved another sob.**

"**Come, Bella, this time, there's no one to save you." **

**He bent down to pick me up but I screamed.**

"**NO! I won't go with you! I won't! Edward! Help…….mmmm! MMMFFF!!" He had already pressed his hand onto my lips and I was struggling to speak. **

"**Be quiet Bella…" **

**I immediately felt my lips press together in silence. His hand left and he planted his lips delicately to my forehead.**

"**Let's take leave. You will be pampered tomorrow morning. This time, I will take you to my real house…you will be treated just like a princess."**

**AN: Like it? R&R! Oh and don't forget to read the previous AN on top of screen. Until next time!**


	10. Why Don't You Love Me?

**BPV**

I woke up drowsily, at first, forgetting what happened, but then quickly remembering. I was on a four-poster bed, clad with cream-colored silk sheets in a lavishly decorated room. Antique mahogany furniture lined the walls and a jeweled mirror atop a dresser stood in the center. Flowers in crystal vases took up much of the surface of the furniture. There was a glass window that went from the ceiling to the floor with matching cream-colored silk curtains. I looked out the window and saw nothing but grass and trees. Where was I? I tried unlocking the window. Locked, off course. Suddenly, the door opened, without knocking, much to my irritation. Derek sauntered up to me and placed a heavy arm across my shoulders.

**"Like your new home?"**

**I wriggled out of his arm and glared at him.**

**"Where am I?"**

**"My mansion. And as I mentioned before, a maid will pamper you nicely. You will join me for dinner tonight."**

**"I will not." I growled. Derek looked at me.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I said, I will not! I will not be imprisoned like this!"**

**And with that, I lunged myself towards the door. I know that it had been locked before but I didn't see Derek lock it when he had entered. Derek grabbed me and threw me against the wall where I crumbled into a heap.**

**"You will not escape. You cannot escape." He whispered, then left. **

**A few minutes later, a maid came and went to me.**

**"Bella right? I'm Julie." She asked roughly. I nodded slowly then realization hit me. She was my only hope. I was sure that Edward or any of the Cullens wouldn't come looking for me thinking that I had left. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me.**

**"Derek kidnapped me! I want to go home! I don't want to stay here! Please…help me!" Julie shook her head.**

**"I don't care. That's not my place. My job is to pamper you, that's it."**

**"Call the police! Please!" The maid chuckled bitterly.**

**"The only police are around ten miles from here."**

**"Why are you working here?"**

**"Derek hired me, why else? Now get up, you need pamperin'."**

**"Please, Julie, you're my only hope! I don't want to stay imprisoned forever!"**

**She ignored me however and started undressing me.**

**"I got a bath for you ready, go and soak." And then she pushed me towards a marble bathtub filled with scented bubbles. When she thought it was enough, she started washing my hair for me, scrubbing hard.**

**"I can wash myself!" I snapped, irritated at the old maid. Once more, she ignored me and she let me towel myself dry. Then she came up to me and held out a crimson gown. The same one I had worn when Derek tried to force me into a marriage. As soon as I saw it, I began to cry.**

**"He insists you wear this." And she pulled the floor length dress over me. Then she sat me down and started piling my hair on top of my head in complicated motions and loops. She pinned all my hair together and started applying make-up. Finally, she handed me a pair of bright red matching shoes and I was ready. Knowing I didn't have a choice, I descended the stone steps down to the dining room. The rest of the house was as richly designed and lavish as my room. I hated to admit it, it was beautiful. Derek was waiting for me, dressed in a proper suit and he took my hand, kissing it delicately. I sat down opposite him, feeling nothing but spite. We began to eat and he offered me wine. I refused and he grumbled unhappily. Most of the dinner was passed in silence. Derek kept trying to make conversation but I didn't respond to anything I said. Finally he lost his temper and began to pull me upstairs. I started screaming; not knowing what horror was I to wait for. **

**He pulled me upstairs to his room, locked it and threw me on the bed.**

**"Why don't you love me?" He roared. I remained silent. He ran forward and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.**

**"Answer me!"**

**I started sobbing uncontrollably and he mashed his lips on mine. I banged his chest with my fists, begging release, which he finally granted me. But then he pushed back and so our bodies were both on the bed, his on top of mine and he started dotting my neck with tiny kisses, hands gripping my wrists so that I wouldn't push him off.**

**"Do you love me now?" He growled.**

**Sobbing so hard that I couldn't speak a word, I shook my head frantically and he gripped me tighter, nearly crushing my bones.**

**"Why? What's in the way? Your old boyfriend is gone! You have nothing else! Nothing else but me! I'm the only one you have! And you're the only one I have…" I was finally able to speak.**

**"Why can't you just leave me alone? Can't you tell that I feel nothing for you?" I begged. "Just let me go…"**

**At this, Derek's jaws tightened.**

**"No. I will not let you go. This is your home now. Forever."**

**AN: R&R!!! What happens next? Suggestions?**


	11. Idea

EPV 

It had been two weeks now since Bella had left. I had no idea where she was. I was reserved and unsocial now, staying in my room all day, thinking about her – and what she did to me. How could she? I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't.

BPV  


It had now been two weeks now since Derek had taken me to his new house. Two miserable weeks of spending time with Derek, him cooing words of love to me. I felt so used, so dirty and so…pathetic. Why couldn't I just save myself? There must be some way out here. I didn't have to just wait for the Cullens to come rescue me. Besides, it's not like they will. It still caused me great anguish to know that somewhere, miles away, Edward was hurt because of me. I had to return to him. I was not going to live out the rest of my life being some desperate guy's…toy. I was going to escape. The maids and servants were in another house, smaller, just half a mile away from Derek's house. I knew I had no trouble of avoiding them. It was just Derek I was scared about.

**It was midnight. I stirred in my bed and picked myself off gently then crept to the door. I had picked up a new trick in the few spare hours where Derek actuarially left me alone. I grabbed a pearl bobby pin and stuck it in the keyhole. I twitched it left…right…there! It had caught and the door came unlocked. I grinned in triumph. Carefully, easing open the door, I glanced around. Nothing. Relieved, I tiptoed outside and started my way towards the stairs. So far so good. I proceeded on going downwards…and then, two hands caught my waist. I screamed as I heard Derek growl angrily in my ear:**

**"How many times do I have to tell you? Escape is futile! You are mine!" And with that, he slapped me hard, throwing me down the stairs. With an anguished cry, I landed at the bottom. Derek was at my side by a flash, his face torn with anger.**

**"You little freak!" He yelled, kicking me into a table. Shakily, I began to cry.**

**"I have you here in a mansion! You have dozens of maids and servants at your service! Why can't you ever be content?"**

**"Because I'm with you! I don't want to be here!"**

**He grabbed my wrist and pulled my face to his, our noses almost touching.**

**"Say that again…" He whispered dangerously.**

**"I don't want to be here!"**

**Derek's jaw tightened. He pulled his fist back, ready to collide with my head, but then he slowly lowered it and a sick grin spread across his face.**

**"I have an idea…"**

**And with that, he started carrying me upstairs. He threw me on the bed and bound me tightly with rope, the cords cutting deep into my flesh. Next, he gagged me with a heavy cloth. **

**"You had your chance to roam free in this mansion, but now you lost it…"**

**I glared at the sick man before me who just grinned instead.**

**"Listen to my idea, it'll be very fun. And guess what? It involves you."**

**AN: Hey, guess what? I don't even know what the idea is. Any suggestions? Help out please!!! Thanks! R&R!**


	12. VOTE!

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, guys . Okay, I got so many great suggestions on what should happen the next chapter, but I really can't decide 'cause they're all so good!!! (Thanks to those who gave me suggestions.) So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to write down the ideas I got, and have you guys vote on which one you'll like to read most about. Only 1 vote per person please! Thanks!**

**Derek starts being abusive to her**

**Derek starts being abusive to her, film it, and send it to the Cullens**

**Derek locks her in a room and holds her prisoner for…a long time? Until the Cullens find out**

**Derek rapes her (I don't know if I really want to do this though, I don't like to write things about this kind of stuff.)**

**Derek beats Bella half dead and returns her to the Cullens**

**VOTE! Thanks!**


	13. Agony

**AN: So, thanks for everyone that voted! You made this next chapter happen. LOL. Let me count the votes…Derek abuses Bella and films it: 9…Bells is beat up and returned to the Cullens: 1…Bella gets raped: 2…Derek locks her up:1…the rest of the reviews chose two choices or more so I can't count that. Sorry! So I guess the winner is Derek abuses Bella and films it! R&R!!**

BPV 

Derek left the room and returned shortly with the same hated camera. He set it on the table and grinned coyly at me. Then he started advancing towards me and dealt me a heavy blow. Hard. On the head. I fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Through the messy hair in my face, I watched Derek's foot coming straight at me, so I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself. The foot collided with my ribs and made my breath go out of me. Again and again, he kicked until I thought I could bare no more. Suddenly, I remembered the camera that was filming my agony. I knew that the Cullens would be seeing it. If I were to be beaten to death, I wanted to first set things straight with Edward.

"Edward!" I managed to choke out. "I'm sorry! I love you!"

"Don't waste your breath, girl!" Derek cackled, now punching me.

My vision started to become blurred and I was seeing spots. My breath came in hitches. I knew that I was going to die.

"I love you…" I whispered one last time. The last thing I saw was Derek's heavy fist swinging at me and then…darkness.

EPV  


"Edward, you got something." Carlisle said, knocking on my door. Sullenly, I unlocked it and retrieved a parcel.

"Thanks, Carlisle…" I mumbled.

"I really wish you would stop mumbling!" I heard Esme yell from the kitchen. I ignored her.

"Really, if your attitude continues like this…I know you miss her Edward, but you have to move on…" Once more, I chose not to respond but instead closed the door quietly and sunk onto my leather couch.

_"I know you miss her Edward, but you have to move on…"_

_How can I move on? She was the only one I really loved, cared about. Moving on, it's impossible._

The parcel was the size of a small book and I opened it curiously. Out fell a tape and a piece of folded up paper. I opened the paper cautiously. Who would be sending me a tape? And why?

Dear Edward,

What a gullible, pathetic boyfriend you are.

Bella is with me. It was so easy taking her again with your foolishness. Didn't you know? I was with you on the airplane the whole entire trip. It was just too easy. I even kind of wished for a challenge. She never did want to leave you, you know. I controlled her to make her break up with you. Another wonderful power of mine, if you will. Now, I would just like to say that Bella is now barely conscious, lying captive in my room. Barely conscious from being beaten by none other but me. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe I just like to see you get hurt, to be in pain. I don't know, but it's very amusing. What fun. What pleasure. There's no way you will ever see her again, Edward because by nightfall, she will cease to live.

Derek

I put down the letter with trembling fingers. Derek kidnapped Bella again. Bella still loves me. Bella was still alive. But not for long! I suddenly remembered. She was to die by nightfall! I had to find her, had to rescue her before it was too late! But where? She could be anywhere in the world, but I truly had no idea. Where was I going to start? I picked up the tape. It might be of some help and so I slid it into the player and watched. I was horrified. The tape was nothing but a video of Bella's agony! I stared with growing anger at Bella being kicked around like a rag doll. How dare he! But then she suddenly said the words that made me want to cry.

"Edward! I'm sorry! I love you!"

What was she sorry for? None of this was her fault. It was mine. For being such a pathetic boyfriend and leaving her out of my sight. But she still loved me and that made me want to cry for joy. Wasting no time, I ran to my family, renewed hope within me.

"She's alive!" Was the first thing I yelled. Every one of my family members just stared at me shockingly.

"She's alive …" I breathed and pounded the letter on the coffee table. "We have to find her!"

Everyone took turns reading the letter and gasped.

Esme came to me and took me in her arms.

"I'm so glad…" She whispered in my ear.

"Same." Jasper said, laying an affectionate hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll find her."

I took in a deep breath.

"I hope," I said. "I hope."

AN: Cliffy! Lol. R&R!!


	14. Arrival

**AN: Sorry for the wait. R&R!**

EPV "Jasper, help me, I'm not great at tracking…" 

**Jasper nodded at me and began to concentrate hard, trying to ignore the dry sobs of his wife standing behind him.**

**"Alice, please, I need to concentrate…" I muttered, irritated. **

**"I'm sorry…" she gasped, trying her best to stifle her sobs.**

**"And you also need to concentrate. Do you have any visions?"**

**"I don't think s – wait!" **

**A strange expression came over Alice's face and she fell to her knees, rocking to and forth, eyes shut. Then, they flapped open.**

"**Florida!" She gasped. "Bella's in Florida!"**

**Soon we were in the airplane, I couldn't seem to sit still.**

"**Ugh! Why's this trip taking so freaking long?" I yelled. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.**

"**Don't worry, man, we'll get there in time." Emmett said gently.**

"**Don't make me any promises Emmett, or you'll be the one to pay!"  
"Edward, what is your problem? Your attitude has been nothing but crap. We're doing our best here!" Rosalie snapped, flipping her hair.**

"**What's my problem? What's my problem? Do you know how much has happened to me in the last few days? Okay, first, a messed up vampire arrives in Forks and wants my girlfriend. He makes her leave me, then when things started to get better and we're back together, he kidnaps her, tries to make her his wife, we rescue her, he takes her again and is now beating her half to death, and is about to kill her! What do you think my problem is Rose?"**

"**Keep your voice down…" Esme hissed. "Jasper?" She nodded at my brother and all of a sudden I felt a wave of calmness sweep over me.**

"**Okay, now here's what's more important. Where will she be in Florida? It's a very big state, you know."**

"**It's by a beach. A few miles from civilization. In a mansion. Around Orlando, I think. That's all I saw." Alice confirmed.**

**"Now that won't be hard!" Jasper grinned. "There's not that many beaches in Orlando, we'll just scout around real quick, it'll be easy."**

**I sighed and nodded. Jasper was right. This will be easy. I hope. **

BPV 

I awoke on a bed. Everything was blurry at first and I saw an obscure face looming over me.

**"Edward?" I asked, reaching out.**

**"No! It's me!" Everything came in focus and I saw Derek. A scowling Derek.**

**"Stop thinking about him. There's no more hope for you and him," He continued. "I just sent the tape and letter. He'll be getting it soon…"**

**"L-letter?"**

**"Yes, letter, idiot girl, a letter telling him that today will be your last night on Earth. You'll be gone by tomorrow. Killed."**

**At this, I began shuddering violently. And before I knew it, a fresh batch of tears had worked out of me and I was soon on my knees.**

**"Please Derek! Please! Spare me! I don't want to die! I don't! I'll do anything! Anything…" And then, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. Derek had slapped me.**

**"Shut up, you freak! Enjoy your last hours alive and quit whining!" And with that, he left the room, locking it, leaving a sobbing, hurt, torn me. **

EPV "The plane is now descending. Please fasten your seatbelts." I heard a voice on the intercom and I sat back calmly. I checked my cell. 6:10. Good. We still had enough time. As the plane made its way downward, I thought of all the ways I would hurt Derek, of the was I would make him suffer. (AN: I BET YOU READERS DO TOO. I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS TALKING ABOUT HOW THEY WANTED TO HURT HIM. LOL.) Finally, we reached land. My family members and I raced to the rented cars waited for us and sped ahead. 

**"Beach in Orlando…beach in Orlando…Ah ha! Take the next highway, Ed!" I heard Emmett yell. I pushed my foot hard down on the gas pedal and we were speeding away.**

**Three beaches later, we still hadn't come in sight of a mansion matching Alice's description. And I was slowly getting more and more agitated. Once again, I checked my cell. 7:45. **

**"Any more beaches, Emmett?"**

**"Yeah…hold on…take your left."**

**And so we went. **

**"I see it! I see it! Oh, thank God!" Alice was almost crying with relief and she was right. I saw a huge, white mansion by the bay of the beach. I jerked the car to a stop and we all ran out. **

**"Let's go!" I yelled and following my lead, my family members ran to the house, and I kicked the door open.**

**Silence. Nothing and nobody greeted us. Did they hear? Or were we…at the wrong mansion? Impossible. It was exactly what Alice saw.**

**"She'd probably be upstairs locked in a room…" Rosalie suggested and so we began to crawl up the stairs cautiously. We opened a few doors and nobody was inside. But finally, I realized that one door was locked. Pulling my leg back for a huge kick, I delivered it.**

**There was Bella and Derek, on the floor next to a huge bed. Derek was on top of Bella, kissing her forcefully and Bella was struggling underneath, tears streaked down her cheeks. Derek's lips were unlocked from Bella's when he heard our noisy entrance and his surprised eyes soon turned to hatred.**

"**Edward!" Bella gasped. "Edward!"**

"**You!" Derek hissed.  
**


	15. Forever Saved

**EPV**

**At the sight of Derek forcing himself on Bella, _my _Bella, I cracked.**

**Derek was too surprised to stand up and defend himself or shield himself cowardly with Bella again. I threw myself at my enemy and the two of us tumbled on the floor. Behind me, I heard Bella sob into the arms of Esme.**

**"You're safe now, nothing's going to happen…" She whispered. **

**Just as I delivered a heavy blow to Derek's head, his fingers wrapped around my neck and began to tighten. An angry hiss escaped from his lips. But suddenly, Jasper and Emmett lunged at Derek, pulling him off of me. Carlisle also joined in. With four vampires against one, Derek knew he was lost. With a bitter howl, he breathed his last. Satisfied, I went immediately to my girlfriend, taking her from Esme's arms.**

**"Bella! Are you alright? I'm sorry, so, so, sorry…" I pushed my face into her strawberry scented hair. **

**"It's okay, Edward…" Bella snuggled herself into my chest, arms wrapped around my torso and I bent down to touch her lips with mine.**

**That had been a week ago. We had burned Derek's body and we knew that never again he would come and try to take Bella away again.**

**"I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that, Edward. It's in Derek's power! He can also control…" **

**I put a finger on her delicious lips gently to stop her.**

**"It's okay, Bella. I know. And it was never your fault, never doubt that."**

**We were alone in my room on top of my bed. We needed to catch up.**

**"I know it wasn't Edward, but I felt as if it were,"**

**"Well it is my fault to be a horrible boyfriend, to not be able to protect you!"**

**"Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward."**

**"I'm so sorry. You have no idea…"**

**"And I forgive you. Thank you for saving me."**

**"I love you so much Bella,"**

**"And I love you."**

**AN: Again, thanks for reviews! Should I end story here? Suggestions are welcome! R&R!**


	16. Epilogue

BPV 

**The very month I was rescued, Edward changed me. When he had told me that he was going to turn me into a vampire, I was exuberant. Off course, I had to fake my death for Charlie and Renee. It really hurt me to see them in such shock and pain, but what could I do? I couldn't let them see what I was going to become. I was shocked by my transformation. I even had to say that I looked absolutely gorgeous, and my klutziness was lost forever. I was accepted into the family with open arms. Even Rosalie decided to treat me as a sister, which made me really happy. And then…Edward proposed. I couldn't believe it, and I didn't even have to think, the first thing out of my lips was YES! The wedding was beautiful and I was glad that I finally belonged to someone now. What else could I want? I was living with my favorite people in the world, I was a vampire with unbelievable traits and I was married to the love of my life. I was content.**

THE END 

The Last AN: I wanted to thank everyone who supported me in my story (everyone that reviewed). It really kept my story going and without all those suggestions and comments from you, it wouldn't have made it. I probably won't be making a sequel to Newcomer but obviously, I will be writing another story. I haven't planned the plot yet, but just keep your eyes peeled for it. Again, thanks and have a wonderful summer!

_PS. Can't wait for Eclipse!!!_


	17. New Story Update

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favorite-story/favorite-author adds. It means a lot. **

**Anyways, just wanted to say that I have a new story out called MOONLIGHT. Check it out!**


End file.
